


I’m wandering around (alone all this time)

by jaeyun, jakehoons (jaeyun)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Figure Skater Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Late Night Conversations, Omegle, Strangers to Friends, Tags May Change, email buddies, honor student jake, text mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyun/pseuds/jaeyun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyun/pseuds/jakehoons
Summary: jake explores something new.or after being alive for 17 years he decided to use omegle.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this will be my first jakehoon au and i hope you guys will like it !!

_-_

_3:26 am._ **10/29/20.**

Australia Time.

-

You're both chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like **2002**.

Stranger is typing...

 **Stranger** : hi  
**You** : hi!  
**You** : sorry im kinda new to this.  
**Stranger** : asl  
**You** : whats your name?  
**You** : wait whats asl?  
**You** : american sign language?  
**Stranger** : lmao i thought u were joking  
**Stranger** : when u said ur new  
**You** : wait i looked it up.  
**You** : it mean age, sex, and location.  
**Stranger** : dw its ok i can disconnect if u want  
**You** : wait whats your name?  
**Stranger** : call me hoonie

Stranger has disconnected.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You: whats hbu?
> 
> Stranger: r u a boomer

-

_3:37 am._ **10/29/20**

Australia Time.

-

Jake stares at the screen, reading his conversation with _hoonie._ He seemed like a good person. Maybe.

The arrow hovers to the **New Chat** button. If he presses it, would he meet hoonie again? He clicks.

You're both chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like **2002**.

Stranger is typing...

 **You** : hii asl?

 **Stranger** : 17 m seoul

 **Stranger** : u ?

 **You:** im 17, male, and from australia!

 **You** : what's your name?

 **Stranger:** just call me hoonie

 **You:** wait. do you remember someone earlier who asked what asl is and said it was american sign language?

 **Stranger** : yeah 

**Stranger:** wait how did you know

 **You** : hi that was me.

 **You:** you can call jake!

 **You:** we're both 17! when is your birthday?

 **Stranger:** dec 8

 **Stranger:** hbu

 **You:** whats hbu?

 **Stranger** **:** r u a boomer

 **Stranger:** hbu = how a(bout) u

 **You:** i was about to search it.

 **You:** thank you!

 **You:** what time is it there in seoul? 

**Stranger:** its almost 3 am

 **Stranger:** it was nice talking to u

 **You:** wait!

 **Stranger:** what is it

 **You:** do you wanna be friends? like maybe instagram mutuals? email buddies? you seem like a good person. im part korean. maybe we can be friends?

 **Stranger:** lmao who uses email these days

 **Stranger:** unless ur a boomer

 **Stranger:** or u go to a school that requires u to have an email

 **You:** no im not a boomer. :(

 **Stranger:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

 **You:** wait i'll send you an email!

 **Stranger:** just send me an email saying ur the one from omegle

 **You:** what if you cant recognize me?

 **Stranger:** i can dw

 **Stranger:** bye 

**Stranger:** ill wait for ur email

Stranger has disconnected.

Maybe it was luck or coincidence but Jake was happy he found hoonie.

He closed the omegle tab and opened a new one to go to his email account.

**To:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

**From:** simjy@edu.aus

**Subject:** Jake from omegle!

Hi! it's me Jake the aussie boy from omgle. I hope you recognize me! Good night to you. I have to sleep and i have class in a few hours. :)

Sim, Jaeyun (Jake)

11- A, BIS

Jake closed the tab and turned off his laptop. He lays on his bed with a smile on his face.

_There's something in you that makes me want to be friends with you. Good night hoonie._

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no fixed schedule when to actually post updates for this but i will try to post atleast 2 times a week. thank you and i hope u enjoy it !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if im a bad person whos gonna kidnap u and steal ur kidneys ??? || tw // mentions of kidnapping and taking of kidneys. its just v light.

_-_

_3:42 am._ **10/29/20.**

Seoul time.

**-**

**You received an e-mail from simjy@edu.aus**

_Slide to open._

**-**

Sunghoon smiled as he saw the notification from his mail app. He didn't expect Jake to email him that fast. He slid right and saw Jakes message.

-

**To:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

**From:** simjy@edu.aus

**Subject:** Jake from omegle!

Hi! it's me Jake the aussie boy from omgle. I hope you recognize me! Good night to you. I have to sleep and i have class in a few hours. :)

Sim, Jaeyun (Jake)

11- A, BIS

-

**To:** simjy@edu.aus

**From:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

**Subject:** be careful 

do u trust me that much u used ur school email or did u forget to change? when u just met a random stranger online, pls dont use ur school email. what if im a bad person whos gonna kidnap u and steal ur kidneys ??? 

-

**To:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

**From:** simjy@edu.aus

**Subject:** email.

I'm very sorry about that. You're not gonna look for me and kidnap me and take my kidneys out right? Also, I want to ask if you have iMessage? Or if you use an iPhone? I think it would be easier for me to contact you. I PROMISE I AM A GOOD PERSON IF YOU TURNED OUT TO BE FAMOUS I WILL NOT GIVE OUT YOUR NUMER. And if you do have iMessage please contact me or send me a message.

<Jake Sim - +0374815962>

-


	4. Chapter 4

-

 _8:56 am._ **10/29/20.**

Seoul Time.

-

 _"For number 3, we have Ludwig van Beethoven, a German composer and pianist. Can someone tell me who--"_ Sunghoon muted his microphone and turned off his camera. He has no energy to listen to his teacher discussing about classical artists. It was _very_ boring knowing that they discussed about him since year 8. He was about to fall asleep when he remembered something. 

-

**To:** 12pshoon08@mail.com

**From:** simjy@edu.aus

**Subject:** email.

I'm very sorry about that. You're not gonna look for me and kidnap me and take my kidneys out right? Also, I want to ask if you have iMessage? Or if you use an iPhone? I think it would be easier for me to contact you. I PROMISE I AM A GOOD PERSON IF YOU TURNED OUT TO BE FAMOUS I WILL NOT GIVE OUT YOUR NUMER. And if you do have iMessage please contact me or send me a message.

<Jake Sim - +0374815962>

-

Sunghoon just scolded Jake about easily giving out his personal information to strangers, yet he did AGAIN. _Do I prank him?_

-

**Jake Sim - +0374815962**

**Me:** Good Morning! This is Sunghoon Park from Global Bank Inc. Brisbane, Australia branch and we wanted to inform you of your current debt which is seven thousand and five hundred dollars ($7, 500) due on the 31st of October, 2020. Please give us a call if there are any problems. Thank you and have a good day!

-

After sending the message, he locked his phone and went back to listening to his lesson. He couldn't take his sleepiness anymore and left his online class to sleep. Even with Corona around, Sunghoon still has to practice his skating routine for February 2021's competition. He checked his phone one last time and slept.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Are you sure you're not figure skater Sunghooon Park?

-

 _10:54 am._ **10/29/20.**

Australia Time.

-

This is the only time Jake wakes up late. Thank God the teachers wi-fi was not working or else he could've missed a lot. He stays in his bed and checked his phone hoping (no, he was actually waiting) hoonie texted him. He checked his lockscreen for notifications, and there was a text from the bank? He opened it and checked from where it was from because his mom never gave him his debit card card yet. Who could this person be?

-

**Unknown - +0653325189**

_9:58am_

**Unknown:** Good Morning! This is Sunghoon Park from Global Bank Inc. Brisbane, Australia branch and we wanted to inform you of your current debt which is seven thousand and five hundred dollars ($7, 500) due on the 31st of October, 2020. Please give us a call if there are any problems. Thank you and have a good day!

_10:54 am_

**Me:** Good Morning Mr. Park! I'm sorry but I, personally, have never been to a bank to apply for a loan.

 **Me:** Also, if you want to scam someone, please do it via text message and make sure that you live in the same country as them. Have a good day.

-

He wasn't expecting that text. Thinking that it was an iMessage text, that person could've been hoonie! Or maybe it was definitely a stranger. He checked the text again and noticed that their was a "Sunghoon Park". He quickly got out of bed and opened his laptop to search this person on google. 

As soon as he typed "sunghoon" in the search bar, the suggested results were sunghoon actor, sunghoon nana dating, and sunghoon figure skater. He sure knows hoonie is definitely not a middle-aged man who works as a k-drama actor and definitely not dating a woman named nana, so he clicked on sunghoon figure skater. The first link he sees is a Wikipedia page for him. He cliked it and, December 8? Hoonie's birthday is also December 8. He decides too text this "Sunghoon Park" from "Global Bank Inc."

\- 

**Unknown - +0653325189**

_9:58am_

**Unknown:** Good Morning! This is Sunghoon Park from Global Bank Inc. Brisbane, Australia branch and we wanted to inform you of your current debt which is seven thousand and five hundred dollars ($7, 500) due on the 31st of October, 2020. Please give us a call if there are any problems. Thank you and have a good day!

_10:54 am_

**Me:** Good Morning Mr. Park! I'm sorry but I, personally, have never been to a bank to apply for a loan.

 **Me:** Also, if you want to scam someone, please do it via text message and make sure that you live in the same country as them. Have a good day.

_11:02 am_

**Me:** Are you sure you're not figure skater Sunghooon Park?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! the title of the story may seem irrelevant now but lets wait until we're nearing the end. hehehe also, i changed my username how on earth is jaeyun not taken yet ??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Now Jake knows about him.

_-_

_12:23 pm._ **10/29/20.**

Seoul Time.

-

"Sunghoon you're late! You should've been here before 12, and look what time is it now?" Uh-oh. His coach may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. He's usually not this grumpy since he usually comes in late.

"Hi, coach Min! I'm very sorry I'm late. The traffic was really bad." PLEASE buy the alibi, Sunghoon thought.

"Hurry go change. There are people who's gonna observe you today. They'll review your routine for the Feb 2021 competition." 

Sunghoon hurriedly went to the locker room and changed to his practice clothes. He tried looked for his phone to check what time is it but then he remembers he left it at home beside his laptop. Maybe Jake would fall for his prank. He hopes so.

-

After showing his routine, Coach Min called him to go to the bleachers where the people were waiting. The "people" who observed him was actually his choreographer, Yuna Shin and his old ballet teacher, Seulgi Kang. He wasn't able to greet them properly when Yuna bombarded him with her observations.

"You still have to practice your jumps and stop trying for triple axels. You're gonna hurt yourself. Stick with the doubles and work on your step sequence. Try to polish it and make it flawless." Seulgi laughed. "Yuna, let the boy breathe first."

"Hello Miss Yuna, Miss Seulgi."

"Hello Sunghoon. Aside from what I told you earlier, There's nothing wrong with your routine. It's quite good actually. Go back to practicing now. I'll leave you some snacks to eat later." 

"Okay Miss Yuna. Bye!"

Before he could step into the rink, Miss Seulgi shouted, "Facial expressions, Sunghoon! Smile!". 

"Yes Miss Seulgi!" He smiled and continued practicing.

-

Six hours later, Sunghoon was exhausted. Even though he has four more months to practice his routine, he needs more time to practice and he has to get his timing right. All he wants to do now is to go home and eat and sleep and then he remembers about his music assignment. Coach Min drives bought him gimbap and drove him home that night.

-

Sunghoon arrives home, saying hi to his mom and sister, then immediately goes into his room. He can hear his mom shout "Sunghoon go take a bath!" from the kitchen. He took a bath, changed his clothes and went to check his phone. He got a few messages from Kakao Talk, and a few missed calls from his mom. His eyes widened when he saw three messages from Jake. 

-

**Jake Sim** _**\- +0374815962** _

_9:58am_

**Me:** Good Morning! This is Sunghoon Park from Global Bank Inc. Brisbane, Australia branch and we wanted to inform you of your current debt which is seven thousand and five hundred dollars ($7, 500) due on the 31st of October, 2020. Please give us a call if there are any problems. Thank you and have a good day!

_10:54 am_

**Jake:** Good Morning Mr. Park! I'm sorry but I, personally, have never been to a bank to apply for a loan.

 **Jake:** Also, if you want to scam someone, please do it via text message and make sure that you live in the same country as them. Have a good day.

_11:02 am_

**Jake:** Are you sure you're not figure skater Sunghooon Park?

-

Holy shit. Now Jake knows about him. Sunghoon never thought that Jake would easily guess its him. He tried calling him twice but Jake's phone was unattended. Then he decides to text him.

-

**Jake Sim** _**\- +0374815962** _

_9:58am_

**Me:** Good Morning! This is Sunghoon Park from Global Bank Inc. Brisbane, Australia branch and we wanted to inform you of your current debt which is seven thousand and five hundred dollars ($7, 500) due on the 31st of October, 2020. Please give us a call if there are any problems. Thank you and have a good day!

_10:54 am_

**Jake:** Good Morning Mr. Park! I'm sorry but I, personally, have never been to a bank to apply for a loan.

 **Jake:** Also, if you want to scam someone, please do it via text message and make sure that you live in the same country as them. Have a good day.

_11:02 am_

**Jake:** Are you sure you're not figure skater Sunghooon Park?

_7:46 pm_

**Me:** Hi

 **Me:** Yeah it was me

 **Me:** i never thought u'll catch on THAT quick

 **Me:** i've been a figure skater since i was 8

 **Me:** sorry i lied :((((

 **Me:** i just wanna prank u 

**Me:** oh and if u wanna call or facetime just text before u do.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! i hope youll like this chapter !! might post again after a day or two hehe


End file.
